Yuma catches a big Shark
by Okikage
Summary: Yuma is over at Shark's place and they decide to have some special friends fun. Contains smutty smut.


"aw maaan," Yuma whined as he picked up his cards from Ryoga's floor, having just been trounced by him. Again.

"You did…better that time," Ryoga smiled, his head in his hands.

"You always say that," Yuma put his deck away, blushing as he looked into his deck box.

"And I never lie."

Yuma sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "I just don't think I'm ever gonna win without the numbers."

"Hey," Ryoga grabbed Yuma's chin, "Don't go talking like that again. _You_ are a good duelist, you are a wonderful _person_."

"Shark…" Yuma looked confused, quickly switching to a pout and pushing Ryoga's hand away. "Yeah, whatever." Ryoga sighed, his eyes roaming over Yuma's face to his shoulders, divested of his usual jacket-vest, his arms and legs pulled together into his chest. Sitting there, hiding his chest with gangly limbs, his face still holding onto baby fat, he looked incredibly young. The pink tinge on his cheeks brought out his red eyes, framed by long lashes, that sent Ryoga's heart aflutter.

He leaned over to press his lips to Yuma's, eyes sliding shut. Yuma pushed up into the kiss, practically smashing their faces together with his hand that had reached up to bury itself in Ryoga's curly hair. After a few second, Ryoga pulled back, opening his eyes so he could watch Yuma as he fluttered his lids, eyes unfocused and dark with dilation, his lips puffed up from pressure on them.

"You are so beautiful," Ryoga whispered as he leaned down for another kiss, but Yuma blocked him with a hand.

"I'm not a girl," Yuma grumpily said, trying his best to look angry while his eyes were practically screaming some very inappropriate things.

"I know that," Ryoga attempted to get around Yuma's blocking hand, "but you're still beautiful."

Yuma suddenly stood up. "That's a girl word! I'm not beautiful," he grabbed the lapels of Ryoga's overshirt and manhandled him onto the couch, climbing into his lap with legs on the outside of his thighs. "I'm _sexy_." He opened his mouth and covered Ryoga's lips, sucking on them as his hips moved down to rub against Ryoga's crotch. Ryoga moaned as he pushed his tongue into Yuma's mouth, his hands sliding up Yuma's thighs to underneath his shirt, pushing his body further down against his lap. Yuma slid Ryoga's overshirt off his shoulders, rubbing circles into his upper back with his fingers. Ryoga slid his hands further up to play with Yuma's nipples, rubbing and pinching softly at the tender flesh, eliciting soft gasps from Yuma as his body undulated and rubbed against Ryoga.

Ryoga pushed Yuma back a little so he could pull his shirt off, getting stuck on his arms that refused to move off Ryoga's back for a second. Yuma pulled Ryoga's shirt out of its tucked state halfway up his torso, merely getting his layers and necklaces jumbled into each other. Ryoga pulled Yuma close to him again, kissing his chest, returning to stimulating his nipples, this time with his mouth.

"Hnng, Shark, can we…?" Yuma sputtered out between gasps of pleasure.

Shark stopped his ministrations, "What do you want to do?"

Yuma's face lit up, adding to the flush from Ryoga's activities. "I want you to do me."

Shark smiled as he pushed Yuma off to his feet, untangling himself from his various pieces of jewelry and shirts. He got to his feet as well, pulling Yuma close to him, their bare chests rubbing together as he kissed Yuma's face and neck. Slowly, he stepped towards his bedroom, half-dragging Yuma along in front of him as they continued touching each other, mouths occasionally coming together, hands roaming up and down each other's back and sides.

The back of Yuma's legs hit the bed and he fell back, taking Ryoga with him. Ryoga rolled onto his back, positioning himself correctly on the bed. He unbuckled Yuma's belt as Yuma climbed on top of him, slipping a hand inside Yuma's pants and cupping his privates. Yuma mirrored Ryoga's movements, fumbling with his belt and eagerly rubbing his cock through his boxers.

Yuma's head dipped down to Ryoga's chest, sucking on him and leaving little hickies on his upper torso. Ryoga fumbled with the drawer of his side table as he simultaneously grasped Yuma's cock, pulling the drawer open to grab a bottle of lotion. He set the bottle on top of the table, moving to pull Yuma's pants and underwear off. Yuma took his hands off Ryoga to help undress himself, pulling his clothes completely off.

"I love you," Yuma whispered as he returned to touching Ryoga's cock through his pants.

"I love you so much, Yuma," Ryoga squirted some lotion onto his hand, coating his fingers in it before he grasped Yuma's ass, one lotion-covered finger pushing inside of him. Yuma moaned, pushing up onto Ryoga's finger, his hands convulsing slightly around Ryoga. Ryoga pushed another finger in next to the first, making Yuma moan even louder.

"Shaaark," Yuma nuzzled his face into Ryoga's neck. "I wanna…I wanna do things to you. Take off your pants?" Memories flashed before Ryoga's eyes of other times Yuma had wanted to 'do things,' his mouth wrapped around Ryoga's tip, licking him _just right_…

"So needy," Ryoga took his fingers out of Yuma, "You feel so good."

Ryoga unbuttoned his pants and Yuma shot up to give him room, squirting some of the lotion still on the nightstand into his hand. As Ryoga pulled his clothes off, Yuma excitedly rubbed his hands together, using far more lotion than he should have. He settled between Ryoga's legs, head bent down to his stomach. One of Yuma's hands cupped Ryoga's balls, rubbing his fingers against them as his tongue flicked into Ryoga's bellybutton. Ryoga gently gripped Yuma's bangs, feeling his soft hair in between his fingers and gently coaxing him lower. Yuma kissed down Ryoga's length, his hand rubbing the underside in tandem. He opened his mouth and slowly took Ryoga's cock in, stopping briefly when Ryoga hit the back of his throat. Ryoga moaned, playing with Yuma's hair as he concentrated on not bucking into Yuma's mouth faster than he could handle. Yuma pulled himself up Ryoga's body, deep throating the last few inches of Ryoga. One of his hands moved down his own body as he carefully breathed a few times through his nose, pushing three of his own fingers inside himself. He pulled Ryoga's cock out of his mouth slowly, sucking on the tip as his hand rubbed up and down the shaft. Ryoga was hard and leaking pre-cum, his voice making a gruff almost whining sound when Yuma's warm mouth stopped its ministrations.

Yuma crawled up Ryoga's body until his entrance, still being stretched by his own fingers, was touching against Ryoga's tip. "I want you like this," he whispered with half-lidded eyes.

Ryoga gripped Yuma's hips, his own bucking up a bit, sliding against Yuma's ass. "I need to be inside you," he pushed up on his elbows to kiss Yuma. Yuma slid his fingers out of himself, lightly grabbing hold of Ryoga to steady him as he lowered his hips, Ryoga's cock filling and stretching Yuma's insides. He sighed as his cheeks hit Ryoga's balls, his body vibrating with excitement. Ryoga grasped Yuma's shaft with one hand, pumping him to hardness. Yuma matched the rhythm Ryoga provided, just barely rocking back and forth with his hips, repeating over and over, "Shark, Shark, god," he added movement into the air, pulling Ryoga in and out of him as they both gasped in pleasure.

Ryoga came first, falling back against his pillow, Yuma's name on his lips. Yuma stopped moving his hips, letting the feeling of Ryoga's cock releasing inside of him wash over him. When he came to, Ryoga quickly rubbed up and down Yuma until he came all over Ryoga's chest.

Drained, Yuma slowly lifted his hips, Ryoga's spent cock leaving his body. Ryoga wrapped his arms around Yuma, pulling him to his chest and kissing his cheeks.

"Shouldn't we clean up?" Yuma muttered as he snuggled into Ryoga's arms.

"It's fine for now," Ryoga gently ran one hand up and down Yuma's spine.


End file.
